Was ich an dir hasse, Potter
by MoonyTatze
Summary: Eine kleine ShortFic, LilyJames, spielt am Anfang des 7. Schuljahres. James mal nicht von seiner coolen Seite...


**Disclamer: **_Alles gehört J.K. Rowling. Mir gehört absolut nichts, ausser dieser Idee… Das Gedicht, das vorkommt, hat Korksie geschrieben._

**AN: **_Die Fic spielt ziemlich am Anfang des 7. Schuljahres von James und Lily. James mal nicht von seiner „starken" Seite… Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!_

**Was ich an dir hasse, Potter**

„Du ist so ein eingebildeter, arroganter, selbstverliebter Idiot!" Lily Evans' Stimme erklang durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie stand vor einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Dieser hörte auf den Namen James Potter, war ziemlich von sich überzeugt und hatte soeben wieder einmal einen Korb bekommen. Er bekam sonst nie Körbe.

„Du könntest mir wenigstens eine Erklärung abgeben, warum du mich so hasst, und damit meine ich nicht diese Argumente, die du jedes Mal bringst!" Er sah in die Augen, diese Augen, die ihn so verzaubert hatten. Die rothaarige junge Hexe schnaubte nur.

Am selben Abend noch bekam James einen Brief, während er mit seinen Freunden Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew am Kamin sass. Verwirrt öffnete er ihn, las ihn, und stand dann auf. „Hey, Prongs, was'n los mit dir?", wollte Sirius wissen. James antwortete nicht, sondern gab ihm den Brief und ging in den Schlafsaal. Er bemerkte nicht, wie ein Paar smaragdgrüne Augen ihm folgten.

Sirius sah stumm auf den Brief. „Autsch, das ist hart!", war sein einziger Kommentar, bevor er den Brief an Remus weiterreichte.

_Was ich an dir hasse, Potter:_

_1. Ich hasse, dass du glaubst, die Welt gehört dir._

_2. Ich hasse, dass du dich benimmst, als könntest du jede haben, die du willst. _

_3. Ich hasse, dass du meinst, du seiest der beste Zauberer hier. _

_5. Ich hasse, dass du das Gefühl hast, du seiest etwas Besseres. _

_6. Ich hasse, dass du dich immer in den Mittelpunkt stellen musst!_

_7. Ich hasse, dass du jüngere und unschuldige Mitschüler aus Langeweile verhext!_

_8. Ich hasse, dass du so grauenhaft selbstverliebt bist._

_9. Ich hasse, dass du ebenso arrogant, eingebildet und überaus nervig bist._

_10. Ich hasse, dass du mich ständig um Dates fragst, wo du merken solltest, dass ich kein Interesse habe._

_11. Ich hasse, dass du dich nicht einmal wie ein ganz normaler Mensch aufführen kannst!_

_12. Ich hasse, dass du mit 17. noch genauso kindisch bist, wie mit 10._

_13. Ich hasse, dass du ständig Streiche spielst, und wir dadurch so viele Punkte verlieren._

_14. Ich hasse, dass du deine Beliebtheit auch noch ausnutzt!_

_15. Ich hasse, dass du mit deinem Können auch noch angeben musst, anstatt etwas bescheiden zu sein, und anderen zu helfen._

_16. Ich hasse, dass du so engstirnig bist._

_17. Ich hasse, dass du im Unterricht meinst, du hättest es nicht nötig, aufzupassen, und wir dadurch wieder Punkte verlieren._

_18. Ich hasse, dass du mit deinem blöden Talent im Quidditch so prahlen musst!_

_19. Ich hasse, dass du so vielen Mädchen schon das Herz gebrochen hast._

_20. Und ich hasse extrem, dass du Schulsprecher bist, und ich noch ein dreiviertel Jahr gezwungen bin, mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten!_

_Lily Evans_

Remus nickte leicht. „Das dürfte ihn getroffen haben…" Auch die drei restlichen Marauders begaben sich in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Prongs?" James gab keine Antwort und so legten sich die Anderen schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag:

Als Sirius aufwachte, war James schon weg. Sirius seufzte. Das Verhalten war untypisch für James. Lily hatte ihn wirklich verletzt. Sirius wusste, James war es sehr ernst mit Lily. Und eigentlich stimmten die meisten Punkte nicht mehr. Er war mit keinem Mädchen mehr ausgegangen, seit Ende Sechster, spielte weniger Streiche, verlor weniger Punkte und war auch nicht mehr so eingebildet. Oh ja, James Potter konnte eingebildet sein, aber er hatte sich extrem gebessert.

James war alleine in der grossen Halle. Der Brief hatte ihn getroffen, wirklich. Es schien nur noch jemand am Samstag so früh aufzusein –Lily Evans… James sah schnell wieder in sein Müsli.

Lily war verwirrt. Gestern Abend sah James wirklich verletzt aus. Konnte es sein, dass er? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Aber dass er auch heute so reagierte? Normalerweise wünschte er ihr immer einen guten Morgen, und begann sie schon beim Essen zu nerven. Heute sah er nur still in sein Müsli. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, und begann zu Essen.

„Lily?" Sie sah auf. Sah direkt in James' Augen. Er sah traurig aus. „Musst du mich schon jetzt nerven?", fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er öffnete kurz den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und blinzelte. „Du, ehm, hast du, war das alles ganz ernst gemeint? Im Brief meine ich." Er sah beinahe hoffnungsvoll aus. In Lily schrie alles „NEIN!", doch sie öffnete den Mund und: „Natürlich. Warum sonst sollte ich mir die Mühe machen, und es aufschreiben?" Sie stand auf, und verliess die grosse Halle. James folgte ihr.

Sie war schon auf der Treppe. „Warum?" Lily drehte sich überrascht um. „Darum!", meinte sie und drehte sich um. James sah ihr nach. Eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg auf seiner Wange nach unten.

_Wie viel Stufen muss ich gehen,  
um dich wieder zu sehen.  
Wie viel Tränen muss ich weinen,  
um wieder fröhlich zu sein._

Wie dumm er doch war. Sie wollte nichts von ihm wissen. Das hatte er nun von seinem Benehmen. Das einzige Mädchen, das er wirklich von ganzem Herzen liebte, und das tat er, hasste ihn. Wo lag der Sinn, warum sollte er noch fröhlich sein?

_Wie oft muss ich rufen,  
um dich zu verstehen?  
Wie oft muss ich deinen Namen sagen,  
bis du mich hörst?_

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ein letzter Versuch. „LILY! Lily, warte doch!" Er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal. Sie drehte sich mit einem Seufzer um. „Was denn noch Potter?" „Lily, ich, ich habe mich doch geändert, siehst du das nicht? Was muss ich noch tun?", fragte James verzweifelt. Lily stutzt. War das wirklich eine Träne? Konnte es sein, dass der grosse James Potter weinte? Sie drehte sich um. „Vergiss es, vergiss es einfach!"

James sah ihr nach, wie sie im Gang verschwand.

_Wie lang muss ich warten,  
um dich zu verstehen.  
Wie lang muss ich hoffen,  
um bei dir zu sein._

„Ich werde warten Lily. Irgendwann wirst du es bemerken", flüsterte er in den leeren Gang hinein. Und er hoffte, er hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, dass sie es eines Tages doch noch erkennen würde. Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Jeder kannte das Sprichwort. Für James war es im Moment der Rettungsring, an den er sich in einem Sturm verzweifelt festklammerte.

Sirius, Remus und Peter kamen den Gang entlang. In diesem Moment stürmte eine schluchzende Lily Evans an ihnen vorbei. Verblüfft wollte Sirius sich umdrehen, doch Remus zerrte ihn mit sich, denn der junge Werwolf hatte James längst gesehen, der wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt im Gang stand.

„James? James!" Sirius rüttelte seinen besten Freund. „Warum rennt Evans heulend den Gang entlang, und warum zum Henker heulst du?" Sirius verstand die Welt nicht mehr. James Potter heulte doch nicht! Schon gar nicht wegen eines Mädchens! Remus schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf. „Halt die Klappe Sirius. Wirklich." Er packte James am Ärmel und zog ihn in den Gryffindorturm. Dort setzte er ihn auf einen Sessel, mit dem Befehl, sich nicht vom Fleck zu rühren, bis sie vom Essen zurückkamen.

Kaum waren die anderen weg, stand James auf, ging in den Schlafsaal und kramte die Marauder's Map hervor. Er sah nach, und fand den Punkt mit der Beschriftung Lily Evans am Rand des Sees. Kurzentschlossen begab er sich nach unten, ging aus dem Schloss und zielstrebig auf Lily zu.

Lily weinte. Warum zum Teufel konnte sie ihn nicht wirklich hassen? Warum zum Teufel brach es ihr beinahe das Herz, ihn Weinen zu sehen? Das war einfach nicht fair!

Als sich jemand in geringem Abstand neben sie setzte, schrak sie auf. Sie schluckte, als sie erkannte, wer gekommen war. James.

„Warum weinst du, Lily?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Sie hätte vieles erwartet, aber nicht diese Frage. „Weil ich so dumm bin", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Warum?" Sie sah ihn kurz an. „Die Liste, sie ist nicht vollständig." James' Herz zog sich zusammen. Hatte sie noch nicht genug? Lily sah ihn wieder kurz an, und dann schnell auf den Boden. „Es fehlt noch", sie stockte, „es fehlt noch…" Sie drückte ihm ein Zettelchen in die Hand, stand schnell auf, und lief etwas weiter dem Ufer des dunklen Sees entlang. Zitternd öffnete James den Zettel.

_21. Ich hasse, dass ich mich jedes Mal, wenn du mich nach einem Date fragst, so zusammenreissen muss, um nicht Ja zu sagen._

_22. Ich hasse, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe._

Ihm stockte kurz der Atem. Lily hasste ihn nicht. Lily liebte ihn. Er stand auf. Sie stand am See, die Arme um sich geschlungen und fröstelte. James zog sich den Umhang aus, und legte ihn Lily um die Schultern. Sie sah auf. Über ihre Wangen liefen Tränen. „Ich…" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sag einfach gar nichts Lily." Lily lächelte leicht, und James umarmte sie von hinten. So standen sie einfach nur da, während der Wind mit ihren Haaren spielte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum tobte Sirius. „Wo ist dieser Trottel denn nur hin, in seinem Zustand würde er vom Besen fallen!" Remus grinste. „Sirius, guck mal!" Er hielt ihm die Marauder's Map unter die Nase. Am See standen dicht nebeneinander zwei Punkte. Der hintere war mit James Potter beschriftet, der vordere mit Lily Evans. Sirius stockte kurz und grinste dann. „Nun, es macht auf jeden Fall nicht den Anschein, als ob sie sich gleich an die Kehle springen würden…"

Und James? Der war einfach rundum glücklich und zufrieden. Lily lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass…", begann sie, doch James unterbrach sie. „Vergiss es, Lily. Ich bin gerade so glücklich, dass ich keine Lust habe, mir deine Entschuldigung anzuhören. Kannst du später nachholen…" Er lachte, als Lily ihm spielerisch gegen den Arm boxte. An diesem Platz sassen sie auch noch am Abend, Remus hatte irgendwann mit einem Grinsen eine Decke und etwas zu Essen vorbeigebracht, und sie genossen einfach ihre Beisammensein.

Dies würde auch der Platz sein, wo James seiner Lily in neun Monaten einen Heiratsantrag machen würde…

_Und? Zu kitschig? Das ganze fiel mir ein, als ich das Gedicht gelesen und ein trauriges Lied gehört habe… Ich würde mich über Reviews aller Art freuen!_

_Lg, eure Moony_


End file.
